the_wild_critters_rp_roomfandomcom-20200214-history
Ivan Gwyn Hartcourt
Ivan Gwyn Hartcourt is the adopted son of Locust Hartcourt and Lone Hartcourt's little brother. He is also the second of the only two humans to live in The Old Forest. Suffering from Albinism, Ivan has spent most of his life indoors and was adopted at the young age of eight by Locust Hartcourt. While his condition made life a little difficult, he never let it stop him from being happy and would always look up to his older brother both for support and for inspiration. When Ivan's father was defeated at the hands of The Unknown Man, he noticed the growing change in his father's attitude and began to fear the worst. He did his best to prevent The Unknown Man's influence over his father, but it was to no avail and as a result, when Lone refused to join the Neo-Rocket syndicate and was disowned by his father, Ivan was forced to join in his place. Despite his own attempt to refuse and run away with his brother, Lone told him to stay and join so he could have someone on the inside of the Neo-Rocket Syndicate watching over them for him. Ivan agreed to do it, and while he is still a low level grunt, he has always watched for higher activity in the ranks to destroy Neo-Rocket from the inside out with little to moderate success. Childhood Ivan grew up in the Terri Region Orphanage from the ages four to eight years old. His parents died after an accident caused them to crash fatally into another vehicle. Ivan survived with minimal injuries and was soon placed in the Orphanage. While he wasn't adopted until he was eight, he'd met his best friend and eventually older brother Lone Hartcourt before that. Lone as a child liked to roam the city they lived in and visited the Orphanage often. By the age of eight, Ivan was often bullied by the other kids his age for his condition and one morning just as the sun was coming up, they forced him outside. Lone had been nearby from wanting to visit his friend Ivan early and saw what was happening. Ivan was saved after the kids attempted to jump on Lone, who was followed that same morning by his own Father, Locust. The three kids were reprimanded and Ivan was soon adopted into the Hartcourt family. Growing up in the family wasn't very difficult, he adapted quickly and found his place at Lone's side always causing mischief as kids all for the sake of doing good. At the time, their father Locust was a man who believed in good and making sure those who commited crime were punished. Many in The Organization at the time always considered Locust to have been radical in his views at times and on a few occasions, had to get involved in stopping him from taking justice into his own hands. Ivan knew his father always did things for them, to protect him and Lone at any cost, but while the actions were lost on Lone who disliked being born with a silver spoon, Ivan adored it and respected it. It was also around this time Ivan was given his first Pokemon, Psyic. An Albino Zorua that eventually evolved into a Zoroark. Locust wanted his son to feel welcome, and did so by finding a rare Albino Pokemon for the boy. Neo-Rocket Syndicate After the NRS was formed, Ivan was forced to join it. However Locust's views of wanting the best for his sons was skewed when his son, Lone abandoned the idea of joining and considering this act disrespectful, demanded Ivan earn his right at the top. This hasn't been easy for Ivan. Even after multiple attempts, he stayed stuck in the Rocket Initiate status, refusing to kill or steal from people but do just enough to stay in the group. Even when he had to steal, it was usually him having his Zoroark casting illusions to fool everyone he was actually committing crimes. Regardless of his results, he learned to act and even sound like a true member of the NRS. When he needs to he can act cruel and even hurt others when needed to play the part, but even in his most cruel moments he always did something to show he was never truly evil. As an initiate, he always did his best to both fool his father and help his brother on the opposite side to prevent the hostile take over of their Region by Locust. While he himself hasn't seen the results of his work being as worth it, Lone has always praised his brother. Even going as far as to claim that if it wasn't for Ivan, Lone would have lost control of the Region long ago. The Old Forest If there was one thing Locust wanted besides the capture of his son, it was for Ivan to prove himself as a member of NRS. Hearing a rumor about a supposed Mewtwo in a forest in some unnamed area, he sent his son out solo to investigate. Knowing his brother would also be looking out for this Mewtwo, Ivan took the job without question and went in search of both Mewtwo and his brother Lone. His first encounter was with a random trainer who immediately attacked him upon seeing the R logo on his outfit. Ivan didn't want to fight and instead ran, eventually running into the Mewtwo Steve. At this time Steve was under the control of Hartcourt and ended up getting in a fight with the trainer going after Ivan. It ended with Steve even more enraged than before and Ivan alone in the forest until he finally came across POG. The houndoom threatened to kill Ivan, but luckily Lone was nearby and demanded the release of his brother. Ivan now had two dark instances with Pokemon and it would later influence his view towards Steve. After hearing about Steve, meeting Sin and befriending an actual Mew who agreed to be his Pokemon, Ivan jumped at the chance to assist his older brother with freeing this rogue Mewtwo. The later battle would cause Ivan the trauma of seeing his older brother's arm severed right off by a punch by Steve. After, Sin Y and Ivan worked together almost in perfect sync with one another to take down Mega X Steve. Upon defeating the Mewtwo, Ivan proceeded to release his anger and hatred towards Steve by beating on him. Being a human, he did very little but he cared more about expressing his anger than actually caring about hurting the Mewtwo. After humiliating Steve, he ripped the helmet right off of Steve's head and was going to capture the unconscious Steve with a Rocket Ball. However, his Mew helped him realize it would have been a mistake and let the now free Steve be brought back to Sin's Warehouse to recover. Though his hatred for Steve has not seemed to dwindle out. Reunion Eventually, Locust's spy, a Lucario that went by 65-F found Ivan and Ivan played the role of cruel killer. He tricked everyone watching that he had murdered his brother who at the time was recovering from his lost arm. After, he knocked 65-F out and attempted to relax, another member of Rocket who was actually not supposed to be out there found Ivan and revealed he was lying. This led to the event of Locust coming to the forest himself to find out more. Locust eventually ran into Ivan and soon after, the Rocket Officer Jenkins who was not supposed to be there. Locust had little interest in Ivan and more interest in Jenkins' reason for being there in the forest. Upon finding out that most of Jenkin's upper officers made a decision that got many operatives killed and even went passed Chain of command to do, he decided to promote Jenkins while simultaneously showing what happens to people who betray him to both Jenkins and Ivan, and even promoting Ivan as well. He shot two of Jenkins' men at point blank range and then fed Jenkins' fellow soldier to his Hydreigon in front of both of them. Watching the man from a mere few yards away caused massive trauma to Ivan's psyche. The Eevee Ivan, now from an Initiate to a Grunt, spent most of his time traveling around the forest's denser parts where the sun isn't so much a threat to his condition. It was out on one of these random walks he ended up finding an Eevee that befriended him. Unlike his older brother who can understand Pokemon via a PokeTranslator, he cannot. It was from his older brother he found out the Eevee willingly wanted to be his Pokemon and soon accepted it as part of his team. Not only as a battle partner, but as his way to deal with his Post Traumatic Stress from what he was forced to witness. Ivan's Pokemon Ivan unlike his brother has only three known Pokemon despite carrying six Pokeballs on him. These Pokemon include the following. * Psyic, an Albino Zoroark gifted to him by his father Locust at a young age. * Mewmew, The Mew who befriended him after finding out his favorite Pokemon was Mew. * Vee, The Eevee he'd met in The Old Forest that helps him calm down when suffering symptoms of his PTSD. Category:Characters